


Overtime

by Icecat62



Series: He Shoots, She Scores [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Birth, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thatcher's pregnancy has gone into overtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Ice Queen' and 'Checking From Behind'.   
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 09/17/2000.

Meg leaned back against the sofa, shifting her position for the tenth time in the past ten minutes. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable. She looked at the television and grabbed the remote, turning the volume up. The Hawks weren't her favorite team and neither were the Flyers, but hockey was hockey.

Reaching into the bowl that rested on her stomach, she grabbed a handful of popcorn. Looking at the glossy butter coated kernels, she dropped them listlessly back into the bowl. Taking the bowl from her lap, she ran a hand over the large swell of her belly, longing for the days when it was flat and tight.

Looking back at the bowl of popcorn, she frowned. It was all because of a bowl of popcorn that she was in this condition. If she hadn't decided on the extra butter, this would have never have happened. She would be trim and athletic. She would be skating with her team tonight.

"Meg?"

She jumped as Fraser leaned over her shoulder, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you feeling unwell? Can I get you something?"

The anger that had been building within, evaporated as he smiled down at her, resting his hand on her belly. Covering his hand with her own, she smiled back at him.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a bit uncomfortable."

Fraser came around the sofa and sat down. Patting his lap, he smiled.

"Let me see them."

"Ben..."

"Meg."

He smiled at her again. It was one of those dazzling smiles that he reserved only for her. The smile that could turn her sour moods into light ones. Grinning, she flopped her feet in his lap.

"If you insist."

Leaning back, Thatcher smiled contentedly as Fraser began to rub her feet.

"Better?"

She sighed.

"Much better."

They sat in contented silence as he manipulated her toes and arch. She had never realized how badly her feet would have hurt. The bigger she got, the more they ached. And the swelling! The nightly ritual foot rub was a well deserved relief.

Closing her eyes, she dreamed of high heeled shoes, cringing at the thought of ever wearing them again. She had switched to flats the moment she had begun to show. When she grew larger, she left her sneakers on. It had gotten so bad lately, that she had resorted to leaving the laces of the sneakers loose and untied.

"Meg?"

Opening her eyes, Thatcher looked at Fraser.

"Ben?"

"Something is wrong."

"Yes Ben, there is something wrong."

His hands stilled their movements and he looked like a rabbit caught in a snare.

"No, it's not between us."

He visible relaxed, then immediately tensed up again.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, not unless you count it not coming on time."

The panicky look on Fraser's face faded and he resumed rubbing her feet.

"When it's time, the baby will come."

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one who looks like a bloated cow."

Fraser shook his head and gave her a loving look.

"You do not look like a cow, you look beautiful."

She frowned at him.

"Only you would say something like that."

Running a hand up her calf, he smiled seductively.

"That's because it's true."

Pulling her leg out of his grasp, Thatcher grabbed the remote and turned the volume of the game up again.

"Don't get any ideas Trigger, I'm not in the mood."

Fraser chuckled and stood up. Leaning down, he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I have to get ready."

With a growl, Thatcher flung the remote to the floor.

"Don't tell me that!"

Fraser jumped back and ran from the room, looking at her from the safety of the hall.

"I'm sorry Meg."

With an irritated scowl, she hauled herself off of the sofa and waddled to the kitchen. Jerking the freezer door open, she took out a container of orange sherbet and began angrily spooning it into a bowl.

Fraser cautiously crept into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Thatcher's expanded waistline. She tried to jerk away from him.

"Get off!"

Fraser spoke in a soothing tone.

"Meg, it will be over soon and you'll be back on the ice in another month or so."

She hit him sharply on the knuckles with the spoon.

"I said get off!"

Snatching his hand back, Fraser moved away from her.

"Meg, please don't be like this."

Grabbing the bowl of sherbet from the counter, she stomped her way to the sofa and struggled to sit down. Sighing, Fraser walked down the hall, bringing his equipment bag and sticks to the door. He made his way back to the sofa and sat next to Thatcher who was angrily jabbing her spoon into the bowl of sherbet. Fraser opened his mouth and she cut him off with an icy glare.

"This isn't fair. You did practically nothing and I get stuck looking like this. I can't breath, I can't move. Do you know how long it's been since I could see my feet? My back aches, my feet ache..."

With a huff, she slammed the bowl down on the coffee table.

"Take a good look at me, Ben Fraser because I am 'never' doing this again!"

"Meg..."

He reached a hand out to her and she slapped it away.

"I'm serious. No more children, one is it. I'm going to have my tubes tied after this."

"Yes Meg."

"I'm serious!"

"I understand."

She stared back at him, then she grabbed the bowl of sherbet.

"I hate you."

The doorbell rang and Fraser stood up, looking calmly down at her.

"I 'love' you."

Walking to the door, he opened it. A smiling Ray Vecchio entered the apartment.

"So you ready to go and kick some butt, Benny?"

Ray's smile faded as he took in the angry scowl on Thatcher's face and the cautious way Fraser walked over to her. Fraser lowered his voice as he spoke to her.

"I'll be back by eleven. Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. Just go."

As he leaned down to kiss her, she turned her head away from him. The kiss that was meant for her lips, landed on a cheek. He whispered to her.

"I love you."

Thatcher ignored Fraser, keeping her eyes locked on the game that flickered across the screen.

With a sigh, he walked back to the door and shouldered his equipment bag. Picking up his sticks, Fraser cast a sad look at Thatcher as he left the apartment. Ray backed his way to the door.

"See ya' later Meg."

Darting out the door, Ray pulled it tightly shut and ran down the hall to catch up with Fraser.

"Man Benny, what in the heck is wrong with her? She's actin' like the Dragon Lady again. Is she in one of her mood swings or did you do somethin' to piss her off?"

"She isn't feeling well and the end result is her temper growing short."

"Short? That wasn't short Benny, she's mad as hell. Ya' know, when Maria was pregnant, she was a real bitch, but man...you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Ray that is uncalled for."

"I know, I know. 'Ray, she's not feeling well and she has the right to feel the way she does'. For your sake I hope she has this kid soon."

For once Fraser was in complete agreement with Ray. 

**********

Thatcher sat on the couch, absently twisting the gold wedding band around her finger. Part of her wanted to break something, while another part of her wanted to cry.

"I hate this!"

The tears won out, starting as trickles down her cheeks, then erupted into a full blown crying jag. By the time she regained control of herself, she felt both physically and emotionally drained.

Rubbing her stomach, she sniffled.

"Don't worry, I don't hate you, I just hate being like this."

Leaning back, she stared blankly at the television, not even caring about the game. Her back ached and she was beginning to feel as if she would never be free of pain again for the rest of her life.

Reaching out, she took the melted bowl of sherbet and began to spoon up the watery mixture. It was still cool and the orange flavor reminded her of summers spent as a child, eating creamcycles and not having a care in the world.

Setting the empty bowl down on the coffee table, she shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position. The sherbet that had been so tasty a moment ago was now making her feel queasy. She tried ignoring the feeling, but it persisted. When the buzzer signaling the end of the first period went off, Thatcher gave up. A trip to the kitchen for some crackers was in order.

Pushing off the couch, she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Placing the empty bowl in the sink, she bent down to open a drawer only to feel a sharp stabbing pain radiate throughout her body. Clutching her abdomen, she remained bent over, her breathing coming in short gasps. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she grimaced.

*He's on the ice.*

Looking at her swollen belly, she spat out in an angry voice, "You've waited this long and you couldn't wait until he came home?!"

As the pain faded, she slowly straightened up.

"I can do this."

Making her way to the closet, she grabbed a jacket then walked to the door, grabbing her purse and keys on the way out. 

**********

Normally the trip to the parking garage was a short one, but to Thatcher it felt like it was a hundred miles away. Her heart beat rapidly as she stabbed the down button of the elevator.

"Come on, come on, come on."

It was bad enough that she was going to have a baby, but every single woman who she had talked to, let her know just how horrible the pain was going to be. They always ended the conversation with them saying, 'but you forget all about it once you hold your baby'.

All throughout the birthing classes, Fraser had reassured her that things would be fine. That there wouldn't be any problems. There was something about Fraser that made her believe him. It was bad enough that she knew that she was going to be in massive pain, but without him by her side, she was terrified. She needed him to be with her and now that the time had come, he wasn't there. This wasn't how she envisioned having their child. All the ideas of them going hand in hand to the hospital, fully prepared, flew out the window.

The elevator door sprung opened and she rushed in, cursing its slowness as it made its way down to the parking garage. By the time she finally reached the car, she was hit by another wave of pain. Clutching her stomach, she leaned against the driver side door, trying to count the time in her head. She had felt crampy all evening, but had brushed it off. After having several false alarms in the past two weeks, she had gotten use to not feeling right. This time the pains were getting stronger, not weaker.

As the pain faded, she straightened up and maneuvered her way into the car. Taking a deep breath, she squeezed in behind the steering wheel, adjusting the seat to accommodate her girth. Turning the key, she cursed as the car stalled. Leaning her head against the steering wheel, she made herself breath in smooth even breathes.

"Stay calm."

Sitting back up, she smiled slightly. If she could take on Henri Cloutier, she could get the car started, go to the rink and pick up Fraser without flipping out. Turning the key, the ignition clicked in. She let the engine warm up for a minute before placing it into gear.

As she pulled away from the apartment complex, Thatcher began making a mental list of the insurance forms and other paperwork that would have to be filed the moment the baby was born. She and Fraser had completed most of it in advance and had them sitting in a folder in the trunk of the car. Fraser had insisted that they also keep copies of everything at the consulate and at home. If there was one thing she could say about Fraser, it was that he was meticulous and left nothing to chance.

Her thoughts were jolted back to the present as she felt another stabbing pain. She quickly pulled the car to the side of the road, waiting for it to pass. To her dismay, the pains were getting closer. Too close.

*What ever happened to those fifteen hour labors I've been hearing about?*

Once the pain subsided, she pulled back onto the roadway. The rink was a half hour away. Surely she'd be able to make it there and pick Fraser up without any problem.

*You have got to be kidding me.*

She could see the lights of a police car flashing in the roadway ahead. Then another and another. As she drew closer to them, she saw an ambulance. The entire intersection was blocked by an accident. An officer waved her down. Pulling up to him, she rolled her window down. The officer leaned in toward her.

"Sorry madam, but the road's blocked off. You'll have to go back and detour off of Elm."

He smiled at her and walked away without so much of a backward glance.

Rolling the window up, Thatcher punched the steering column.

"Damn it!"

Elm meant turning the car around and taking a detour down a one way road. Elm meant she would have to go another ten minutes out of her way to get to the rink. Angrily jamming the car into reverse, she backed up and turned the car around, cursing her luck. Only she would get stuck driving herself to a hockey rink to pick up her husband so that they could go to the hospital together.

If she were like any other whiny wife who was two weeks late in giving birth, she would have insisted that Fraser stay home with her every night, but noooooo, she was a team player. She had insisted only a week ago that he go to his games. If she were in his shoes, there would be no way in hell she would sit at home and watch a bloated cow, when she could have been playing hockey. 

*********

The drive to the rink exhausted her. She had to stop a number of times because of the contractions. It was getting to the point that she didn't know if she could finish the trip. All she wanted to do was whip the cell phone out and call an ambulance to pick her up and haul her to the hospital. She couldn't do it though. She wanted Fraser with her. She knew he would be devastated if he missed the birth of their child, their only child from what she had decided earlier in the evening. She wouldn't deprive him of that.

Pulling into the rinks parking lot, she sighed in relief. Parking the car, she slowly made her way up to the entrance. Pushing the door, she walked through the small lobby, feeling herself relax. Walking through the lobby door, she inhaled the cold sharp smells of the ice and sweat that mingled in the air. The musty rubber matting beneath her feet was a welcomed feeling. Standing at the end of the ice, she smiled as she spied Fraser taking a pass from Don. This is what she missed. This was living.

Another contraction hit Thatcher, doubling her over. She panted, trying to control both the pain and her panic. The contractions had grown stronger and were closer apart than before. As it subsided, she slowly straightened up. If she didn't get Fraser off the ice and get to the hospital, their baby was going to be born at the rink. Her eyes widened. And it was the opposing teams rink at that! 

As Thatcher made her way along the boards to the players bench, she felt a stab of jealousy. It wasn't fair that she was stuck doing all of this. Men had it so much easier. They had sex and that was the end of their part of the process. Some people argued that they played a major part in the raising of the child, but as far as the carrying the baby and being put through all sorts of physical and emotional hell? No. They had it easier by far.

She watched as Fraser effortlessly glided across the ice, while she was barely able to waddle her way across the rink. The anger inside of her began to build the closer she got to the bench. Reaching the gate to the bench, she yanked it open. Mike, one of her teammates, turned around, his face lighting up in a big smile.

"Rat!"

The smile faltered and disappeared as he saw the piercing stare that was uniquely Thatcher's. Turning away from her, he elbowed the player next to him in the ribs, who yelled at him to knock it off. Pointing past himself, Mike indicated Thatcher. The player leaned forward to look at her, then jerked back. This went down the line until it reached Scro. He took one look at Thatcher and jumped up, leaning over the boards he began to pound his stick against them, yelling loudly.

"Trigger! The Rat wants ya' now!"

Fraser, who had made his way down the ice, deked past a defenseman and was now on a breakaway. He could feel the adrenaline rush through him, the anticipation of scoring was exhilarating. His head jerked up at the sound of his nickname being screamed across the ice, added to it, Scro was hitting the boards like his life depended on it. He half expected to see Scro pointing out an infraction, but instead Scro was now wildly gesturing toward the end of the bench.

His eyes locked onto Thatcher, who stared back across the ice at him. He immediately dropped the puck he was carrying and darted to the players bench, all thoughts of the game completely vanished as he focused on Thatcher. If she were here, it could mean only one thing. Jumping the boards, Fraser pushed and tripped his way down the bench. Reaching Thatcher, he looked expectantly at her.

"Is it time?"

Thatcher's voice was sarcastic as she yelled at him.

"No you moron, I came all the way here to watch you play!"

"Oh dear."

Yanking his helmet off, he stepped off the bench, reaching out to her. She shoved his hands away.

"Don't touch me, you've done enough already."

He gave her a confused look and she yelled at him again.

"Just get me to the hospital!"

She threw the car keys at him and began to slowly walk away.

"Meg, wait!"

Fraser followed her, nervously clutching his helmet in one hand and the keys in the other.

"Are you sure? Is the baby really coming this time or is it another false labor?"

She kept walking.

"How should I know, I've never had a baby before."

She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around herself, a small moan of pain escaping her lips.

"Meg!"

She grit her teeth as she talked to him in a strained voice.

"Oh will you calm down, it will pass."

She blinked in surprise as she felt the wetness between her legs. It began to slowly trickled its way down one leg.

"Um...Ben...we have a problem."

**********

Ray had been calmly sitting on the other side of the rink, watching the game. He clapped his gloved hands together and stomped his feet.

"Man, it's freezin' in here. Why I come to watch him, I'll never know."

As Fraser dropped the puck and took off toward the bench, Ray's brow knitted in confusion. He jumped up and yelled across the ice.

"What's the matter with you?! You had a breakaway!"

Ray watched as Fraser jumped the bench and plowed over everyone to get to the far end of the bench. It was then that Ray spied Thatcher.

*What is she doin' here?*

It only took him a second to figure out what was going on.

"Shit! The baby's comin'!"

Taking the steps two at a time, Ray raced down the stands and began to run around the rink to meet up with them.

"Benny! Meg!"

Ray stopped in front of them, panting heavily. He looked at Thatcher's face, a mingle of pain and surprise, then to Fraser's. He was surprised to see him looking a little panicky.

"Benny. Benny. Benny!"

Fraser's head jerked to look at Ray.

"The baby is coming Ray."

"Yeah, I kinda' guessed that. You okay Meg?"

Thatcher looked from Ray, then back at Fraser.

"My water broke...I think."

Fraser dropped the keys and his helmet, grabbing Thatcher, he slowly led her to the side of the rink and helped her sit on a ledge. He knelt down before her.

"May I?"

Looking around, she noticed that every one in the rink was staring at them.

"Here?"

"I...well...we haven't much choice Meg."

Sighing, Ray stood in front of them, turning his back to the couple.

"Go ahead, I've got ya' covered."

"Thank you kindly Ray."

Ray listened to Fraser and Thatcher argue behind him.

"Fraser, I don't like this."

"Meg, it's the only way I can tell."

"Oh all right, just get it done with will you."

He heard sounds of material being moved around and then Fraser spoke again.

"Yes, your water has broken. A trip to the hospital will have to be delayed."

"What do you mean delayed? If we don't go now..."

Thatcher's voice trailed off, then she yelled.

"I am not having a baby here!"

Ray cut in.

"Can I turn around now?"

Fraser's voice was deceptively calm as he answered him.

"Yes Ray."

He turned around and looked at them, trying to hide the smile on his face, but failing completely. Thatcher glared up at Ray.

"What do you find so amusing? Look at this place."

She gestured angrily at the dirty rubber matting. Ray's smile grew wider. Thatcher sat with her legs spread open, looking both angry and flustered. Fraser, who was decked out in his hockey gear, was kneeling between her legs staring up at her.

"Nothin' Meg. I agree with you, this place is a sty."

Thatcher hit Fraser on the shoulder.

"See. I can't have the baby here."

"Meg, we can't go. If we try to get to the hospital, you would only end up having the baby on the way there."

Ray's mouth dropped open and he yelled at them.

"No! You are 'not' havin' your kid in my Riv."

Thatcher glared at Ray again and Fraser stood up.

"There's a trainers room here that is equipped with a table. It's relatively clean and they should have first aid supplies on hand."

Thatcher's face paled slightly as she looked up at Fraser.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

Placing a hand gently around her shoulder, he leaned down.

"Can you walk or would you prefer me to carry you?"

"Uh...I think I can walk...no...yes...I mean...oh hell, just carry me."

Tightening his hold around Thatcher's shoulder, Fraser slipped his other arm under her legs and picked her up. Heading toward the entrance of locker rooms, he spoke to Ray.

"Ray could you please get the door and then could you call an ambulance?"

"Sure Benny."

Shaking his head, Ray pulled open the door.

"Leave it to you to have your kid in a hockey rink."

As Fraser carried Thatcher into the trainers room, she tightly gripped his neck as another contraction hit. Tucking her head against his shoulder, she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. As the contraction faded, she released her tight hold on Fraser's neck. He choked and sputtered slightly, taking several deep breaths before he set her down on the trainers table.

Ray laughed and shook his head drawing a glare from Thatcher. He held his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry, but Meg, you almost choked the dad to be to death."

She looked at Fraser who nodded his head in agreement.

"Your grip was...I couldn't breathe."

She let a small smile cross her lips before speaking.

"Good...you deserve it."

Fraser gave her a curious look and Ray snickered as he whipped out his cell phone. Placing it up to his ear, he made a face, then slapped the phone several time in his palm.

"Damn phone."

Thatcher from her position on the table rolled her eyes.

"Cell phones won't work in the rink, you'll have to go outside to use it."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, you just do."

Fraser opened his mouth and quickly shut it as Thatcher stared at him. Fraser couldn't understand why Thatcher was so pissy with him.

"Yes Meg?"

"This is all your fault you know."

"The phone not working is my fault?"

"No! This!"

She gestured at her belly and Ray broke out into laughter, drawing another glare from Thatcher.

"Okay, okay! I'm goin' out to make the call."

He patted Fraser on the shoulder, snickering again.

"And you said everything was fine and dandy."

As Ray walked out of the room, Thatcher was hit with another contraction. Grabbing onto the tables edge, she tried to coordinate her breathing like she had learned in the birthing classes she and Fraser had taken together. Between breaths, she yelled at Fraser.

"I would...appreciate...a little...help here!"

He took one of her hands in his and began counting out the time for her until her grip lessened. Pulling back from her, Fraser clunked his way over to the corner of the room and removed his jersey and chest protector, dropping them carelessly to the floor. Pumping several large globs of soap in his hands, he lathered up his hands and arms before rinsing them off in the small sink. By the time he dried off, Thatcher was hit with another contraction. Quickly making his way back to her, he shook his head and gave her a stern look.

"Meg, how long have you been having contractions?"

"I guess about an hour or so. I don't know."

"Did you feel like this before I left this evening?"

"No. I felt...I felt like I have for the past few days. Bloated and crampy."

Sighing, Fraser brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"You should have told me you weren't feeling well."

Resting her head back against the table, Thatcher shook her head.

"It wasn't this bad. I just felt like I had bad cramps. My back ached. How was I to know this is what it was? I've never had a baby before."

"You should have told me."

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When she opened her eyes again, Fraser was giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to die, I'm just having a baby."

"I'm sorry, its just that I worry about you some times. You never let me know how you're really feeling. You hold things back from me."

Her eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh...like you're mister open. Who was the one who hid the fact that he got shot in the arm a few months back?"

"That was different."

Thatcher yelled at Fraser causing him to flinch.

"How in the hell can getting shot be compared to having a baby?! You could have been killed you moron!"

She tightly clutched his hand as another contraction hit. Once it passed she glared at him.

"Answer me. How is getting shot different?"

Running a thumb along his brow, Fraser looked down at the floor, shifting from foot to foot. Shrugging his shoulders, he gave her a guilty look.

"I didn't want to make you worry. You were under enough stress as it was."

"I can handle stress. You getting shot and not telling me, I can't handle. Finding out when we were going to bed was worse than finding out in the middle of the day."

"I'm sorry. I will remember in the future to let you know immediately if anything like that ever happens again."

She stared back at him feeling tears welling in her eyes.

"You better not get shot again you idiot."

He gave her a small smile, running a hand softly down her cheek.

"I promise I will try and avoid it if at all possible."

She smiled weakly back at him.

"I find that hard to believe."

Leaning down, Fraser gave her a light kiss. Ray chose that moment to walk into the room and cleared his throat, laughing as Fraser pulled quickly away from Thatcher.

"Man Benny, she hasn't even had the kid yet and you're on the make already."

Fraser's cheeks colored with a blush.

"Were you able to call for an ambulance?"

Ray continued smiling, enjoying Fraser's embarrassment.

"Yeah, they're on the way."

Ray looked at Thatcher.

"How much longer before you have the kid anyway?"

She looked questioningly at Fraser who moved around the table to stand at Thatchers feet.

"I need to...could you..."

Both Thatcher's and Ray's eyes widened.

"Not with him standing here!"

Ray quickly turned his back.

"Like I wanted to see it anyway. Go ahead Benny."

Thatcher glared at Ray's back.

"Don't you dare turn around."

"Listen Drag...Meg, I'm not gonna' peek, so don't worry."

"You better not."

After casting another glare at Ray, she nodded at Fraser to make his small exam. As Fraser parted her legs and leaned forward, Thatcher held her breath. She could feel another contraction beginning. Fraser's voice squeaked out.

"Oh dear."

Ray turned slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Thatcher yelled at him.

"Turn back around!"

Fraser's head popped up to stare down at Thatcher. Swallowing nervously he gestured at her open legs.

"The baby's head is crowning."

Thatcher looked up at him, clearly shocked by his proclamation.

"What?! How could it have happened so fast? I thought I would be in labor for hours!"

Shaking his head, Fraser's expression became business like.

"It appears that our child has other plans."

Thatcher muttered under her breath as she felt another contraction begin. Fraser stood between her legs, now the calm Mountie of old, all traces of panic removed from his features.

"You're doing fine Meg, but I need you to push."

With angry eyes, Thatcher stared at him, her face red with exertion.

"Push? You want me to 'push'? What in the 'hell' do you think I was just doing?!"

"Meg...you need to concentrate..."

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing. I was at the classes too or did you forget that?"

"No Meg, I haven't forgotten."

Ray smiled as he watched the pair.

"Ya' know, it's not nice for the baby to hear his parents yellin' at each other."

Thatcher rolled her eyes.

"Just what makes you think 'it' is a 'he'? I'm going to have a girl."

Ray smirked at her.

"Tell her, Benny, it's gonna' be a boy."

Fraser gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well Ray, we never did have any tests done to determine the sex of the child, so the chances of it being a boy are..."

Fraser glanced at Thatcher. She looked like she was about to explode.

"...I believe that it is going to be a girl."

Thatcher smiled for the first time since she arrived at the rink.

"See. I told you it's a girl."

Ray frowned.

"I have a bet sayin' it's gonna' be a boy."

"Well you better be prepared to pay up, because 'I' am having a girl."

Ray gave her a smug look.

"You don't really know if it's a girl, so I say it's a boy and I'm gonna' win the bet."

"I'm having the baby and 'I' know it's a girl, so shut the hell up!"

"Yeah, how do you know? You never got tested. I say it's a boy and that's that."

As another heavy contraction hit her, Thatcher, gripped the table, quickly stifling the retort that was on her lips. She now knew what some of the women meant when they referred to having a baby as 'shitting a bowling ball'. Between the pain and the pressure she wanted to scream and through it all she had an uncontrollable urge to push for all she was worth. Closing her eyes, she pushed with all her might, bearing down, trying to ignore everything around her.

"Meg, I need you to breathe. That's it. Take a deep breath and...don't push."

Fraser's voice was calm and as Thatcher looked up, she could see he was methodically checking her. Looking up at Ray, she almost laughed. His eyes were as round as saucers and he looked as pale as a ghost.

"What's the matter detective? Haven't you ever seen a baby delivered before?"

Ray snorted.

"Yeah I have, but it wasn't my best friend's kid bein' born."

"Ray could you please help her."

Ray gave Fraser a panicky look and so did Thatcher. The pair yelled at the same time.

"Help her with what?!"

"Help me with what?!"

Fraser sighed.

"Could you help support her. Hold her hand and help her push."

Ray took a step back.

"I don't know Benny."

"Ray please...just do it."

"Why can't 'you' do it? You're the dad, not me!"

"Ray..."

Thatcher yelled at them.

"Would you both just shut up! I don't need your help and I don't want it."

"See Benny, she doesn't need me to help her."

"The both of you are being ridiculous."

Thatcher clutched at the table again, bending forward as another contraction began. This one was worse than the last. Fraser ducked down.

"Oh dear...Meg...don't...well...push...that's it...one more..."

Thatcher felt like she was being ripped apart as she bore down.

"Meg, I need you to push one more time."

Shaking her head, Thatcher took a deep breath.

"I can't...I need..."

"You need to push Meg. Just once more and the baby will be out."

Ray gawked at Fraser. Thatcher panted, ignoring Fraser, gritting her teeth in annoyance as Ray yelled in a panicky voice.

"Out?! How in the hell could it be out already? She hasn't been doin' this very long!"

Thatcher raised her head slightly to glare at Ray. Fraser looked calmly at Ray.

"Some woman have faster deliveries than others."

"What about boiling the water and all of that other stuff that we're supposed to do?"

Both Thatcher and Ray looked expectantly at Fraser who smiled a little.

"Boiling water is something they do in old movies Ray."

"What about the cord and all that other junk?"

Fraser shook his head.

"The paramedics will arrive soon and they have the proper tools to complete the delivery."

"You mean you're just gonna' leave it stuck with her?"

"Ray..."

"Ben!"

Both Ray and Fraser jerked to look back at Thatcher. Leaning forward, Thatcher pushed again for what would be the final time. She could see that Fraser was quickly moving about at her feet, his hands grasping something, a bright smile lighting up his face.

Craning her neck, Thatcher tried to see what he was doing and before she knew it, she heard a baby crying out. Fraser then set their child in her lap. With trembling hands, she hesitantly reached out for the small form that cried out in a loud voice. She lovingly stroked it's small head, tears brimming in her eyes, her voice a whisper.

"We have a girl."

Fraser moved up to stand beside her, leaning over Thatcher, he hugged her protectively as he smiled down at their baby.

"Welcome to the world Megan Anne."

Ray stared at the small screaming pink and bloody form that Fraser set in Thatcher's lap, watching as they both leaned down to admire the fruit of their labor. No matter how many times he had seen it, he was always amazed at the birth of a new life. Each one was unique, something that would never exist again. Taking a small step forward, he smiled at the trio.

"Congratulations Benny...Meg."

His smile grew bigger.

"Hi ya' Megan, I'm your Uncle Ray."

Megan let loose a piercing wail, causing him to take a step back.

"Well, we know she has your voice Meg."

Fraser suppressed a snicker and Thatcher's lips pursed in annoyance. Chuckling, Ray took another step back.

"I think I'll go and see if the ambulance is here."

Thatcher ignored him and went back to looking at Megan. Fraser smiled.

"I think that's a good idea Ray. Thank you."

*********

Walking out of the trainers room and into the rink, Ray had expected to see a large group of people waiting to see what was going on. He was shocked when he found no one standing there. He couldn't believe what he saw. The game was in full swing, both teams were playing as if there was nothing going on. He could feel the anger welling up inside of him.

Stomping his way over to the Wolves bench, Ray yelled at Don and the rest of the team.

"What in the 'hell' is the matter with all of you?! Don't you give a shit that she's in there havin' a baby?!"

Don stood up and made his way down the bench to talk to Ray.

"Is the Rat okay?"

"Huh?"

"Thatcher, is she okay?"

"Well...yeah...she had the baby."

"Good girl! Fast on the ice, fast at everything else."

Don yelled out.

"Hey guys! Rat had the kid!"

The players thumped the boards in front of them, whistling and yelling. Scro yelled out from the other end of the bench.

"What is it?"

Ray looked blankly at them. He still couldn't believe that they were playing hockey while Thatcher was having a baby.

"She had a girl."

Scro started laughing as did the rest of the bench. He yelled back at Ray.

"Serves her right!"

Scro then jumped over the boards as the line changed. Don laughed at Ray's confused expression.

"We told the Rat that she deserved to have a kid exactly like her. Now she does."

Shaking his head, Don smiled.

"Let's hope the kid picks up some of Trigger's temperament or Rat'll kill her before she reaches high school."

Ray finally smiled.

"Yeah, Meg is kinda...you know."

Don's smile widened.

"We 'all' know. Tell Rat and Trigger, congrats."

Ray frowned again as he remembered why he was at the bench in the first place.

"What's the deal with you guys playin'? You should have stay there and helped her!"

Don shook his head and smirked at Ray.

"Helped her do what? She did fine on her own. Besides, we have a game to win."

"A game?! All you can think about is a 'stupid' game?!"

Ray jumped back as one of the players moved forward and angrily yelled at him.

"Yeah, the game you asshole!"

Don placed a restraining hand across the players chest.

"Easy! He doesn't understand. He doesn't play."

The player sat back, still glaring at Ray. Don waved Ray off.

"Look, I have to get out on the ice. Go tell them we're happy for them and we'll see the kid after the game."

Ray walked away from the bench muttering under his breath. He knew the players on Fraser and Thatcher's team were goofy, but this was just plain idiotic!

As Ray made his way back to the trainers room to check on Fraser and Thatcher, he saw the ambulance crew walking calmly through the lobby entrance. He jogged up to them, waving them forward.

"They're in here. She had the baby already."

The group made their way into the trainers room seeing Fraser and Thatcher calmly talking to one another and cooing at the baby that she held in her arms. Ray made a face as he spied the cord still attached to the newborn, trying to avoid were it led down to.

The pair looked up, Fraser had a content, proud looking expression on his face, Thatcher had an embarrassed, pained look on hers. She looked back at Fraser.

"Does he need to see all of this? I would like some privacy."

Fraser leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, then addressed Ray.

"Ray, could you kindly wait outside."

"Oh, so I see the kid bein' born, but I can't stay here while they load her up?"

"Ray, they need to...examine Meg."

Ray slowly backed his way to the door.

"I'll be outside."

**********

He stood by the side of the rink, watching the game. The Wolves were winning by two goals with only thirty seconds remaining in the third period. Casting a worried glance at the door to the locker and training rooms, Ray looked at the clock on the wall. It had been over a half hour since he had left Fraser and Thatcher.

*How long does it take to check her out any way?*

Stamping his frozen feet on the rubber matting, he shoved his gloved hands in the pockets of his coat, trying to keep warm. Just as the buzzer sounded ending the game, he heard the doors behind him opening, the voices of Fraser and Thatcher reached his ears. Turning to them, he frowned.

"It's about time! I'm, freezin' my butt off here!"

Thatcher stared back at Ray, then ignored him as she smiled down at the bundle in her arms.

Ray looked at Fraser, letting a hint of worry creep into his voice.

"Was there somethin' wrong?"

With a shake of his head, Fraser smiled back at Ray.

"No, I had to cut the umbilical cord and then the afterbirth..."

"Stop! I don't want to know any more."

"But Ray, you just..."

"Benny, I don't want to know."

Ray looked down at Thatcher.

"Are you and the kid okay?"

She looked up at Ray, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I and 'Megan' are doing just fine thank you."

"Okay, Megan. I keep wantin' to call her the kid. Sorry."

"You lost your bet detective."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ray leaned down and pulled the blanket away from Megan's face.

"Hey, that's okay Meggie, you only cost me twenty dollars by not bein' a boy."

Megan's face screwed up and she let out a high pitched wail, causing Ray to stand back from her.

"Jesus, Benny, that kid has a set of lungs!"

Don yelled as he slapped Ray on the shoulder and pushed past him.

"That's because she's her mother's daughter!"

Leaning down, he grinned at the crying infant.

"Aw, you're just like your mom. Loud and pissy."

Thatcher reached out and punched Don on the shoulder. The chuckles of several of the players behind Ray were joined by Don's laughter.

"Face it Rat. She sounds just like you when you bitch out a ref."

Thatcher frowned.

"I do not 'bitch' thank you."

Her frown turned into a smile.

"I instruct the referees on their errors in judgment."

"Uh huh."

Peering closely at Megan, Don grinned and looked back at the players surrounding Thatcher and Fraser.

"She sounds like Rat, but she looks like Trigger. She's pretty."

More laughter echoed around the group and Fraser turned a slight pink. Reaching forward, Don hugged Fraser, slapping him hard on the back.

"Congratulations Trigger, you got yourself a nice family here."

The team stood around them, congratulating Fraser and Thatcher until the ambulance crew finally interrupted them. With sheepish looks, they made their way to the locker room to get showered, yelling back promises to visit Megan at home when they were allowed to.

**********

Thatcher leaned back against her bed in the hospital enjoying the relative quiet. Fraser sat on the end of the bed cradling their daughter in his arms. She couldn't help smiling at how Fraser was already wrapped around their child's little finger.

"We did pretty good, didn't we Ben?"

Looking over at Thatcher, he smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes we did."

He licked his lips nervously before speaking again.

"Um...Meg...are you sure that you don't want to...well..."

"Want to what?"

He took a deep breath.

"Are you sure about not having another child."

Thatcher regarded him for a few seconds, all the while looking at Megan.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll see."

A smile lit up his face, but it faded as she stared back at him.

"I said maybe."

"Yes Meg."

Reaching for Megan, she took her from Fraser's arms. As Megan grasped her finger Thatcher smiled.

"She has a nice grip. She's going to be a center for sure."

Fraser smiled as he leaned over the two women in his life.

"She looks like a winger to me."

Ray, who was standing in the doorway leered at them both.

"If you ask me, she's gonna' be a goalie."

Fraser and Thatcher's heads jerked up and they yelled at the same time.

"A goalie!?"

At that Megan wailed out her displeasure at the entire group. Unbeknownst to them, Megan wanted to be a defenseman. :)

END


End file.
